


All in the Family

by kuscospoison



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Kiyondo and Taka are twins, M/M, Overprotective Father, Overprotective Siblings, Peko and Gundham are half siblings, Peko and Taka are half siblings, Peko has a protection squad, Scared Fuyuhiko, Sonia is the only one that can handle being with one of these siblings everyone else is terrified, Taka and Gundham are siblings, Trans Male Character, trans fuyuhiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuscospoison/pseuds/kuscospoison
Summary: Fuyuhiko is happy for Peko, he really is. She has her own family now, and they seem to care about her a lot. But when he starts dating her everything goes to hell in a handbasket and he isn't so sure he can handle the craziness of her new family.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an idea I tossed around with a friend on Instagram (kiyo.takas) and it involves some facts that I tried to make clear in the fic but just in case:
> 
> Peko is from a woman Takaaki hooked up with before he met Taka and Gundham's mom, and he never knew about her until Taka met her at Hope's Peak
> 
> Gundham and Taka are siblings, and their parents got divorced and they have only gotten to really reconnect recently
> 
> Kiyondo and Taka are twins

It always started the same way. Like clockwork. It made sense, Peko was a cool-headed and organized person, so she was naturally habitual. But god did that make Fuyuhiko dread the vent sessions even more. 

It was always on Saturday night, after she had dinner with her newly discovered family. It hadn't taken long for the new class to arrive at Hope's Peak before the youngest of her siblings began asking questions and figuring out that his older brother's classmate was maybe related to them. Before Fuyuhiko could even settle in for their second year it was confirmed that Peko was related to Gundham and Kiyotaka. Fuyuhiko didn't know the exact details, just that her father had been with a girl just before he met Gundham and Taka's mother and that that woman had been the one to abandon her as a baby. So...Peko was making friends and now she even had her own family. 

Fuyuhiko was happy for her, he was. She deserved all of that and more. But the fact that his own family was unstable and violent and he hadn't really gotten close to anyone since coming here made it harder than he would have liked. Not to mention that even though he had come into Hope's Peak with a new name and pronouns a lot of people still misgendered him or felt confused. He had gotten his hopes up that maybe he could really blend in and be seen as a boy but not everyone seemed to get that. 

He had been in his room, in a sweatshirt he could have disappeared into to take rest from wearing his binder for the night when she texted. 

-Is water wet?-

Fuyuhiko stared at his phone for at least a full minute. -Yeah, it is. Why?-

-Everyone except me and my father got into an argument about it. It ended in a food fight between Kiyondo and Gundham and Taka storming to his room crying.-

Out of curiosity (and doubt at his original response) he couldn't help but ask. -Did they figure out if water is wet or not?-

-No, I don't think so. Just now everyone except me is grounded. Not that that would do much against Taka, but he wasn't the one throwing beef stew at another person.-

Fuyuhiko snorted as he imagined the scene unfolding. -Did you have fun at least?-

-I suppose I did. My father told me about our family history and Taka sparred a bit with me, he actually knows a bit of swordfighting and kickboxing.-

-He looks like a skinny dork tho.-

-He was actually not that bad.-

-Huh. You...you wanna sneak over to my room?-

Fuyuhiko nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on his dorm room window (his third floor dorm room window). He went to pull back the curtain and sure enough, Peko was perched on a tree close to the window. "I thought this would be the most subtle way to come in, young master." 

Fuyuhiko stared at her with wide eyes. "Uh. Yeah. That works I guess." He stepped aside to let her in. 

Fuyuhiko folded his arms and sat on the edge of his bed. "So…"

Peko blinked at him. "So?" 

Fuyuhiko sighed. "Just, forget it. I'm glad you had a good dinner with your family and stuff." 

"Does...this mean you want me to leave?" 

He hated this, he fucking hated it so much. He had wanted Peko to be normal, to be her own person and have her own life but this distance they had after years of being inseparable was excruciating. He missed when they were kids and they could just play together and not worry about the Yakuza or her job or any of that shit. But this...it was necessary. She needed this, and taking that from her because he was lonely and depressed and feeling like no one would ever take him seriously was so wrong. "I don't know." 

As he stared down at the floor he felt Peko put a reassuring arm around him. "I noticed that that girl in the reserve course that wouldn't leave your sister alone kept calling you a she at lunch. I could dispose of her if you wanted." 

Fuyuhiko groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "Peko, that isn't gonna solve anything. I need to be a man and face my shit on my own." He rubbed his eyes harshly. "Can we please just talk about something else?" 

Fuyuhiko looked at her through his fingers and saw her purse her lips. "Alright then. I want you to join me for dinner next Saturday." 

"But-"

"It's not a question. I want you to be there." Peko scowled at him. It was...a new expression from her towards him. He had seen her look at people like that many times, but...maybe she had never had the boldness to stand up to him like this before. 

Fuyuhiko sighed. "Are you sure you really want them to know that we know each other?" 

Peko growled, literally GROWLED, at him. "Young master, this...distancing of each other is frustrating. I'm supposed to protect you, and at the same time I understand why you want to do this now. After being around new friends and family...but it hurts me to see you isolating yourself like this. I know you're scared, and you're stressed. But you can't let that keep you from being happy." 

Fuyuhiko swallowed hard. "Yeah...I didn't think I'd feel this shitty, to be honest." 

"I was aware of your oversight from the beginning. Why do you think I kept trying to talk to you and see you?" 

Fuyuhiko groaned and laid back on his bed. "I was trying to help you, y'know."

"I am aware of that now as well. And I am grateful for that. But you don't have to be alone. Despite the original nature of our relationship and how I saw things originally, I do care about you." She smiled and took his hand. "You're my best friend, always have been." 

Fuyuhiko couldn't help but pull his hand away from hers. Not because he was uncomfortable, far from it. He had honestly had a huge crush on her since he was around eleven years old, when he saw her in a kimono at a festival they had gone to. But...it was hard for him to pursue those feelings without feeling guilty or inadequate. It wasn't like he could give her children or a normal relationship, after all. He honestly sometimes felt like a freak or a joke, so even if Peko and his sister still accepted him he felt so many insecurities. "Fine, I'll go to the dinner. But if anyone throws fucking food I'm leaving."

Any hardship the past year or so he had endured were completely worth it when he heard her lightly laugh and give one of those genuine smiles of hers that had been so sparse these past few years. "I'll protect you from the food, young master." 

Fuyuhiko grinned. "Are you making a joke?" Could she even do that? He had never seen her make a joke before!

Peko blushed. "Maybe a little." She looked down. "Do you...did you at all wonder why I'm asking you to do this?"

Fuyuhiko swallowed hard and looked away. "Nope."

There was a long moment of silence before Fuyuhiko looked back at Peko, who was glaring at him. "Really? Not at all?" 

Fuyuhiko gulped. "Nope." He said, quieter this time. 

Peko heaved a long sigh and took off her glasses. She began cleaning them. "I think you are the most stubborn man I've ever met." 

While his heart fluttered that she had called him a man, Fuyuhiko couldn't help but feel a little ashamed. "Peko...it's not, this isn't…" He sighed. "Okay, fine. Why are you inviting me to this dinner?"

"I think you know why." She scowled at him, squinting a little bit (which was adorable but Fuyuhiko couldn't really focus on that right now).

Fuyuhiko groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Peko… We can't. It's not...healthy or good for you. The fact that you serve my family, and...and…" 

"And what?"

Fuyuhiko clenched his jaw. "I couldn't even give you what you need. I don't...I'm not…"

"Yes you are." Peko took his hands. "Young...Fuyuhiko, even if I've been told I'm a tool all my life and thought that myself for a while, I still cared about you. Because of all the time we've spent together, because I've seen you grow into an intelligent, strong-willed man. And I think I can make my own decisions about who I want to be with. That's kind of part of being my own person, you know." 

Fuyuhiko felt his eyes blur with shameful tears as he looked down at his lap, gritting his teeth. "It's just been...it's hard. I'm short and skinny and I have a stupid fucking baby face so nobody sees me like that except for you."

"You know that isn't true. Kazuichi respects you, I can tell. And so do the others. Just because there are a few people who are blind to who you are doesn't mean everyone thinks that way. And someday you're going to show even those people what a great man you are." Peko pulled him into a hug as she spoke.

That was Fuyuhiko's breaking point. He had never gotten much physical affection from his constantly fighting parents as a child, so anything like that always let out that small, wounded, broken part inside of him. He was sobbing into Peko's shoulder. "I'm sorry...I can't do anything without you." 

"Yes you can. You just need to believe in yourself. I can go get Kazuichi if you would like." 

"No…" Fuyuhiko practically whined. 

Peko chuckled. "Okay then. Tomorrow I'll take you out for mochi then." She pulled back and smiled at him, one of those small, genuine smiles. 

"I'm supposed to be the one taking you out."

"Okay, then take me somewhere. If you don't make a decision then I'm taking you out for mochi." 

Fuyuhiko sighed. "Fine." He grumbled. 

"And it's a date."

His grumble came with a blush this time. "Okay…"

Peko put her glasses back on. "Good. Also I would avoid Gundham and Taka on Monday if I were you."

Fuyuhiko looked at her with panicked eyes. "Wh-what the hell did you tell them?"

Peko blinked. "Just that I've had a crush on you since I was eight and a half. And that you've been avoiding me a lot the past year."

Fuyuhiko groaned. "Fuck…" He scrubbed his face. "Gundham is gonna kill me." 

"Should I go back to the Kuzuryu estate and retrieve your Kevlar vest?" 

"A bullet proof vest won't do shit against a fuckin' bear Peko!" 

Peko pursed her lips. "I was just trying to help." 

Fuyuhiko groaned. "I know, but you've fucking doomed me." 

Peko looked down, looking ashamed. "I really have." She smirked a bit at him. "Then again, that's what you get when you're stubborn." 

Fuyuhiko felt his face go red. "Urgh! Just...just let me sleep woman!" 

Peko stood and went to his door. "As you wish, Fuyuhiko." She chuckled evilly and left him to his anxiety.

On Monday Fuyuhiko crept through the halls, watching his back. 

"Hey, I wanna talk to you." 

Fuyuhiko felt his heart make an escape attempt and then calm down when his brain made the connection that the voice calling to him was too gruff to be Gundham. He looked over and it was one of the first years, the big one with that god-awful pompadour. "Yeah? The fuck you want bicycle bitch?" 

Mondo sneered. "I was gonna offer to keep an eye on you and talk Taka down from givin' you detention for a year but I guess you don't want my help." 

"Wait! How...how do you know about that?" He stared up at the bosozoku with wide eyes. 

Mondo smirked. "Me and Taka have been dating for a month now, he called me last night and ranted for a fuckin' hour about how water isn't wet and then told me about you and how pissed he was 'bout his big sis." 

Fuyuhiko blinked. "Oh...then, thanks for the warning I guess." 

Mondo nodded. "Welcome to the being terrified 'o some bear squad." 

"Jesus Christ, you too?"

Mondo smirked. "At least you didn't get a sword held up to your throat and told that your boyfriend's sister had ways of disposing of your body." 

"Ah, yeah. She does. She's my Hitman." 

"No shit…" Mondo mumbled in wonder. "I could tell you guys were close somehow but that makes sense." Mondo snickered. "You ain't ready to meet Kiyondo and their dad though. Taka and Gundham's mom's a real sweet lady, she seems to like Peko too." 

Fuyuhiko paled. "What's wrong with Kiyondo and Peko's dad?" Peko had mentioned Taka's twin and the one sibling who wasn't an ultimate, but not much else other than that he seemed a bit...hot-headed.

Mondo just laughed and shook his head. "You'll see. Ain't nothin' I say gonna prepare you for that shit." He turned to head to class, leaving Fuyuhiko to conjure up horrors in his mind. 

When he entered class he sat next to Kazuichi. 

"You look like you've seen bad spirit or somethin'." The mechanic went wide-eyed in horror. "Did you?" 

Fuyuhiko sighed. "No. I've just got Peko's new family wanting to kill me on my mind." 

"Why do they wanna kill you?"

Fuyuhiko sighed heavily. Guess this was good a time as ever to confess. "Me and Peko grew up together, she was trained to be my Hitman, so when we got to school...I felt guilty for letting her be taught to think of herself as a tool, so I told her to act like we never met so she could have her own life." 

Kazuichi raised a brow. "Damn, okay. So why are they all pissed?" 

"Cuz I kinda pushed her away while we both crushed on each other." 

"Oof. Yeah that's probably gonna do it." Kazuichi snorted. "Nice knowin' ya buddy." 

Fuyuhiko groaned. "I'm fucked." 

"You really are, dude." 

Before Fuyuhiko could answer they were both interrupted by a booming voice. "LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD, YOU DARE TOY WITH MY SISTER'S EMOTIONS. I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED YOUR TIME IN THIS REALITY BECAUSE I CAN ASSURE YOU IT WILL BE ENDING SOON!!" Gundam was at the front of the class, pointing at Fuyuhiko and giving him a stare of death.

"Morning Gundham!" Miss Yukizome chirruped. 

Gundham scowled at her. "Silence, sage of the cleansing arts! This matter does not concern you!" 

Her bright smile lost some light. "Gundham, please sit down so I can take attendance." 

"If you give me a few moments--"

"Now." 

Gundham growled and sneered before he took his seat, probably attempting to telepathically melt Fuyuhiko's head or something from the look he was giving him as he went to sit. 

It wasn't long before Sonia came running in after him. "Fuyuhiko, I am so sorry for being late! Are you alright?" She sat next to him.

"Miss Sonia…" Kazuichi mumbled in reverence. 

Fuyuhiko sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Yukizome made him go sit." 

Sonia sighed in relief. "That is a relief. I wanted to try and keep him from harming you since he came to my room last night, pacing and yelling about what happened. I do not blame you for your actions, they are understandable! I have read some things about the Yakuza and I admire your desire to treat Peko as an equal!" 

Fuyuhiko blinked. "Uh...yeah. Thanks." 

Sonia nodded. "I also wanted to warn you about Peko's siblings and how…" She hummed and snapped her fingers. "What is the word?" 

Kazuichi scowled at Gundham. "Dumb and overdramatic?" 

"Overprotective!" Sonia smiled and snapped her fingers, once again ignoring Kazuichi. "They are extremely overprotective, so I wanted to warn you and let you know that if you need anything from me, I am happy to provide! I know what it is like to be a significant other to one of those siblings." 

Kazuichi made a small groaning noise. Fuyuhiko just nodded. "Right, cool. Are you gonna be at this weekend's family dinner?" 

"I can be, unless I am otherwise occupied with diplomatic duties." 

"Thanks, Peko made me come. I think...we might be kind of...dating now?" 

Sonia clapped her hands together and grinned. "That is splendid! Fucking bitchin'!" 

Fuyuhiko couldn't help but smile a bit. "Uh...yeah. I'll see you later, then." 

"Yes. I am happy for you and Peko, you both make a...is it a cute couple?" 

"I guess." 

"Then you are a cute couple." She smiled brightly and then went to her seat. 

When Peko finally comes into class, her eyes meet Fuyuhiko’s and her mouth quirks into a small smile before she sits next to Ibuki. There are a few minutes in the quiet of Miss Yukizome taking attendance that he watches Peko and Ibuki talk. Then, Ibuki looks over at him, grins, and yells at the top of her lungs. “YEAH GET IT YOU LIL STUD!”

That’s it. Fuyuhiko is ready to commit seppuku right here, right now. Just grab a pencil and go to town on his internal organs. It would be a hundred times less painful than the eyes he can feel on him from Literally Everyone in class. “IBUKI SHUT THE HELL UP!!”

She cackles and makes a devil horns sign with her hand. “I wanna be the aunt to your guys’ babies!”

“Peko!!” Fuyuhiko glares at her with a tomato-red face. 

Peko peers over at him from her desk owlishly. “I just said we confessed our feelings for each other last night.”

“BUT TO HER?!”

Peko hums and holds her chin. “I’ll admit, upon reflection that was an oversight on my part…” 

Fuyuhiko makes a weird snorting noise and nods. “Oh ya think?” He manages to catch Gundham glaring at him from across the room. Great. As if he hadn’t already pissed the guy off. 

Miss Yukizome clapped her hands together, finally interrupting the drama unfolding in her class. “Alright everyone! Time to get started!” She gives an already tired smile. If Fuyuhiko wasn’t so busy wallowing in his own humiliation, he’d feel sorry for her.


End file.
